Of the Sea and the Moon
by SpaceGeek8643
Summary: Sally Jackson was killed by a monster before Percy turned 5 months old. Artemis, took the child into her arms, granting the dying woman's last wish: Save Percy. Through 12 years of conflict and hunting, Percy grows up under the care of the Hunters of Artemis, learning how to always be the best person he can be. But someone doesn't care for him like the rest- someone who would kill.
1. Chapter 1

On a dark and stormy night in New York City, a woman was running from a cabin in Montauk. Behind her, there was a huge monster-like thing. Through the raging storm, she wasn't able to clearly see what the creature was, but from what little she could tell, it was large and had horns.

In her arms, there was a crying baby, wrapped tightly in a sea green blanket. The woman did everything she could thing of to try to quiet the child, but nothing was working. The monster was gaining quickly on her, and when the woman was beginning to slow, the monster raked its razor sharp claws against her back, slicing through her shirt and leaving bleeding marks.

Suddenly, a silver arrow pierced the sky, striking the monster in the leg. It let out a roar of pain, stopping it in its tracks. Soon, more silver arrows followed the first one, until all that was left of the creature was dust.

A bunch of young girls emerged from the darkness of the storming forest, and stood beside the woman, trying everything they could to keep her from falling into death's arms.

With the woman's dying breath, she rasped quietly. "Please save Percy."

Her eyes glazed over, leaving the bright blue eyes that once shined with life, dull and broken. Her body went limp, and the baby that was on her chest cried louder.

The leader of the girls respected the woman's wish, and she looked at the baby in the dead woman's arms. It was a boy, with jet black hair, bright sea green eyes that were filled with tears, and chubby little arms that swung everywhere.

Artemis contemplated what to do with the baby. The baby was male and completely innocent. But he is still a male, she thought to herself.

But he would grow up with the hunters, argued back her sub conscience.

But it's in his genes as a boy to be rotten! she argued back, but then another thought surfaced in her brain. If this little boy grows up with us, we could raise him to be the best man that ever walked the Earth.

In the end, Artemis decided to keep him, believing that because he will be raised with the hunters, he will respect women.

I told the hunters what I thought, and instantly I knew there was gonna be objections.

"A BOY?! IN OUR CAMP? NO FREAKING WAY IN TARTARUS WILL THERE EVER BE A BOY IN OUR CAMP." Phoebe, one of my oldest hunters shrieked.

Next Zoe, my trusty lieutenant said: "Thy has always objected to boys, what is so special about this one?" She looked at the baby, who was probably no older than 4 months old and sighed. "I agree with My Lady. The boy could become the only respectable male on this planet."

Atlanta shook her head in disagreement. "A boy? He would try and fuck us like rabbits" "

"No way!" The others echoed, falling in love with the child.

In the end, the hunters would all respect Artemis's decision, even if they didn't like it. Artemis chose to keep the boy, though not all the hunters agreed. Within 6 months almost every one of the hunters fell in love with Baby Percy, all but one.

Atlanta.

She's despised all boys since she was taken advantage of at a young age. That was the day Artemis found her, bruised and afraid.

**~~FlAsHbAcK to the day Artemis found Atlanta.~~**

Atlanta's POV

I had been the prettiest girl in my village in ancient Greece. My family was poor, and we lived in one of the dirtiest huts in the whole village. My parents were slaves/assistants to the Young family.

Their boy, Maleos, was the son of the richest family, the Young's. He loved me, but I loved another man, a man named Kléftis.

Maleos decided to dishonor me, for not returning his love, by taking away my virginity in front of a crowd. He came and took me at 0000, when the moon would be at its highest peak. Though, on that particular night, the moon was gone, for it was the new moon. No one would dare bring such humiliating harm to women while under the watchful eye of the Goddess, Artemis.

He and all the other boys in the village kidnapped my love and forced him to watch them penetrate me.

I was 12 then.

Maleos and the other boys left me to die in the woods, after dragging Kléftis back to the village.

I lied there in that spot for gods know how long. I was emotionless, ashamed, broken. I was praying to Aphrodite to be forgiven for not returning Maleos' love, praying to any god that would listen.

The animals in the forest ignored me, except for one silver deer. It was rather large and looked wild. I didn't care, though. Let it kill me. Let it stomp on my bod- Wait, Silver?!

I turned my head to the beast. It was the largest doe that had ever been seen, probably the same one that Mal- I will not think his name- always talked about. Its fur was short, but it shimmered silvery white. Its eyes held an ancient look, as though it's seen more than any other living being before.

The doe turns its head and made a soft singing call, that relaxed my nerves, almost like it was telling me everything would be alright.

I closed my eyes, but footsteps pulled me out from my peaceful state. My heart quickened, and adrenaline rushed through my veins. I opened my eyes, terrified that those boys came back. But what I saw surprised me, for it wasn't what I expected. There, standing right before me, was the one god he was afraid of, Artemis.

I got up and bowed as if my life depended on it. And It probably did, because she could literally wipe me off the face of the earth.

I took a shaky breath. "Uh- Artemis- I mean Lady Artemis," I stammered, trembling.

She shook her head, telling me not to worry. She then invited me back to her tent, where at least ten other girls stood, watching me as I walked with fear and anxiety, looking towards me, wonder why I was here. Artemis then told them to set up, taking their curious gazes off of me and onto their tent poles.

Artemis talked to me about her life with the hunters, and made me an offer I couldn't resist...

Becoming one of her loyal Hunters, and swearing off men for all eternity. Without hesitation, I took the oath.

And from there on out, I hunted with the Hunters of Artemis, rarely having my thoughts return to that only reason I live is because the Hunters gives me a purpose.

**~~FlAsHbAcK Done yay~~**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I write this story with someone named jjwatts23445 on Quotev. I am not claiming full credit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THIRD POV**

 **I OWN ALL RIGHTS TO MALE BOW HUNTER**

 ***7 years later**

Not much has changed since Percy was taken in by the hunt, other than the fact that it's time for Percy to start doing his share of the work around the camp.

Now Percy is washing cloths with Zoe. Zoe has always been kind to him.

"I wish that the water would wash the cloths on its own" He told Zoe, and suddenly the water started churning. Zoe was so shocked she couldn't move. Percy being the little kid he was (I was like this) threw something at it. To be specific, it was a rock. The cloths were suddenly clean and dirt free. Zoe finally freed from her shock.

Zoe quickly pulled Percy to Artemis's tent, needing to explain to her what just happened.

On the way Sky waved.

HeI was completely mystified as to why Zoe got so shocked. She went into the tent, telling him to wait outside.

Percy was playing male/bow/hunter with Alaska. I was winning 2 to 1 and was about to win again when Mi'Lady called me.

I sat down in the tent.

"Percy, what do you know about your father?" She asked, gently.

Percy shrugged. "Nothing."

"Did you asked the water to do anything?" She questioned softly. At first he said NO. Then he realized he said he wished the water would wash the cloths on its own. He told Zoe and Artemis about this. They shared a look before telling him to go hunt with Emily.

The duo ended up killing 2 bears and 1 wolf.

When he returned he was asked to cook dinner he was cooking on a fire and suddenly a face a appeared.

Percy screamed " WHAT THE HADES?!"

Hestia smiled. "Would you like me to cook that for you?"

I nodded, and asked her why she was here.

Hestia replied "I came here to talk with Artemis.

I didn't ask anymore questions.

TIME SKIP

*10 years after prologue, Percy is now 10.*

Percy POV

I was told by Artemis to go to some weird lodge. Artemis was acting weird like she was a different person.

Atlanta was fuming with anger when she found out Artemis was sending me to this weird lodge. I met a giant talking wolf there and soon I realized Artemis had been in her Diana form. After I finished training with the wolf AKA Lupa.

I was sent to A roman camp, and for a whole year nothing happened. But when it came time for me to become a member there was a problem. I hadn't been claimed they didn't know which god to put it under.

Then Poseidon claimed me. Halfway through my second year I am sent on a quest with Jason and Reyna. Jason is our lightning guy

He flys us most of the way. Reyna is our main fighter. When we encounter Reyna usually kills em before me and Jason get a chance. When we arrived at charleston we went to the museum and instantly i sensed gold in a sub. It's a sub so I instantly knew what was inside it. But as soon as we got the imperial gold.

A bunch of arrows were flying at us from all over. We were trapped but then I started thinking. We were right next to the water. Over the few years it had been since i found out about my water powers they have gotten a lot stronger. I willed the water to take us out and we floated all da way back to San Francisco.

Then we took the gold back to camp with us and we got promoted to centurion all of us. Me and Jason are in the Fifth Cohort and Reyna is in the first Cohort. 4 days after i succeeded in the quest Diana pulled me out of Camp. I joined with the hunt again. I was so glad to see everyone we threw a party.

3rd person POV

Atlanta didn't join because she didn't want to get drunk so she could get fucked like a rabbit. We didn't even drink we just talk about what happened while I was gone. The next morning Artemis said we were going to camp.

 **CLEVERFOXES: I ONLY EDITED THIS! jjwatt23445 DID ALL THE HARD WORK**

BSSSSS x4 U PUT A LOT OF FUCKING HARD WORK INTO THIS - jjwatt the op


End file.
